L'horreur vu par Ginny
by naecov
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qui c'était passé après l'attaque des mangemorts au mariage de Bill et Fleur? Voilà un OS de la scène vue par Ginny, ce qu'elle a du faire pour venir en aide aux blessés, ce qui s'est passé pour se remettre du drame...


**Voilà un petit OS entre deux chapitres d'une fiction.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**...**

Il fait noir, je n'y vois rien, et pourtant, il fait jour. J'entends des cris, des pleurs, des jurons, et pourtant, il y a quelques instants c'était la fête. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues, l'odeur du sang ainsi que du brûlé m'assaille, et pourtant il y a des fleurs, beaucoup de fleurs présentent. Je touche le sol, des flaques, de l'eau ? Du sang ? Je n'en sais rien. Il fait trop noir pour distinguer quoi que se soit. Je me force à ouvrir les yeux, et d'abord floue, ma vision s'adapte au soleil qui perce à travers le reste de la tente qui faisait office de réception. Combien de temps j'ai été inconsciente ? Aucune idée, certainement quelques minutes tout au plus. Je sens qu'on me secoue, on dit mon nom et on pousse un soupir de soulagement quand je cligne des yeux. Ma mère est là, pleurant sur se désastre. Je me redresse et regarde ce qui reste du mariage de mon frère. Il n'y a plus de tables, toutes ont été réduites en poussières et le sol est jonché de corps probablement sans vie.

Je vois des sorciers qui se précipitent pour soigner les blessés, certains pleurent, d'autres crient. Les mangemorts ont fait carnages, tant de gens ont péris, tant de personnes ont donnés leurs vies.

Je cherche du regard des cheveux roux, et je soupire en voyant mon père, Bill et Charlie mais il en manque deux. Je tourne la tête vers la droite, vers la gauche je commence à m'affoler mais je vois enfin Percy. Il est allongé sur le sol et son bras droit saigne abondamment. Il semble en vie. Maman suit mon regard puis pousse un petit cri avant de se précipiter sur son me sens mal, j'ai envie de vomir mais je panique encore plus quand je vois qui il manque. Ron, il n'est pas là et Harry non plus, je ne les voient pas. Je me lève d'un bond et ressent un petit tournis mais je scrute quand même du regard la pièce. En m'avançant, j'aperçois une petite fille accroupie près d'un corps et qui pleure :

-Maman, maman ! Réveille-toi s'il-te-plaît maman !

Oh non ! C'est la mère d'Angelina qui est allongée sur le sol. Je sens mes entrailles se nouer mais je rassemble mon courage et m'accroupis auprès d'elle. Elle n'a pas l'air bien, du sang coule de sa tête et la petite qui continue de pleurer. Je sens qu'on me pousse et je vois Remus qui se penche vers la mère d'Angelina.

-Emmène-là, me dit-il en pointant la fille.

J'acquiesce, et la prends par les épaules mais elle ne veut pas lâcher le corps de Mme Johnson. Je la prends alors dans mes bras et la dépose plus loin, le plus étrange est qu'elle ne s'est pas débattue.

-Maman, maman, maman ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait le monsieur à ma maman?

Elle pleure et je tente de la calmer. Je crois que c'est Mireille, la jeune sœur d'Angelina. Je respire un bon coup et la rassure en lui disant que Remus s'occupe de sa mère, ça la calme un peu.

-Tu crois que maman vas bien ?

-J'en suis sur, je suis sur qu'elle vas bien.

-Tu me le promet ?

-Je te le promet, je te promet que ta mère vas bien.

Ce que je suis sur à ce moment là, c'est que je ment. Sa mère ne bouge pas, sa poitrine ne se soulève pas. Remus lève alors ses yeux vers moi, il a un regard triste et désolé pour la petite.

Je ne peut pas le lui annoncer et Angelina sera anéantie.

-Ta maman dors, tu devrais rentrer dans la maison, là-bas y a de quoi manger.

Elle oche la tête et se dirige vers le terrier. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à Remus.

-Tu as vus Ron, Harry et...

Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase.

-Ils ont transplaner mais ne tant fait pas je suis sur qu'il sont en sécurité. Harry n'a pas voulu te laisser mais je l'en ai empêché.

J'ai un petit copain tout à fait adorable et courageux.

Je me décide d'aller aider ceux qui en ont besoin et me dirige vers un sorcier qui semble souffrir. Je m'accroupie à côter de lui et vois qu'il essaye vainement de respirer. J'essaie de trouver ce qu'y l'a blessé mais il n'a rien, il a du recevoir un sort. On me tire en arrière et je sens quequ'un me serrer fort, en me dégageant je vois mon père qui semble soulagé de me trouvé en bonne santé.

-Ginny, ça va, tu n'as rien?

Il me regarde sous toute les coutures et pousse un soupire en ne voyant aucune blessure.

Je me retourne alors vers le sorcier mais il ne respire plus. Prise de panique je le secoue, j'ai n'ai rien put faire, je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Papa me tire en arrière et m'éloigne du corps sans vie du sorcier.

-Tu devrai rentrer, me dit-il, là bas se serat mieux.

-Mais j'ai envie de me rendre utile!

-Alors vas surveiller la petite de tout à l'heure, sa soeur devrait bientôt arriver. Elle est quelque part par là.

Il désigne un endroit où je vis Angelina soigner une pauvre vieille dame, elle ne doit pas savoir pour sa mère et je n'ai pas envie d'être celle qui le lui annoncera. Je suis peut être une Griffondor mais ça n'est pas du tout pareil là.

Arrivée au salon du terrier, je regarde l'horloge et c'est avec soulagement que je ne vois aucune aiguille sur "en danger de mort" et celle de Ron pointe sur "en déplacement". Près de la cheminée j'aperçois Mireille et à peine suis-je arrivé à deux pas d'elle que j'entends un cri et quelqu'un se précipite dans mes bras. C'est Angelina, elle pleure et je la serre contre moi. En voyant sa soeur, elle se calme un peu et m'emmène plus loin.

-Je veut pas qu'elle le sache, pas tout de suite du moins.

Angelina à les yeux rouges et semble s'être calmée, elle pleure toujours mais au moins elle se contrôle pour sa petite soeur.

-Je sais pas comment on vas se débrouiller sans elle. Elle renifle et me reagarde tristement. Je sais pas...

Je ne peut rien dire, le seul moment où j'ai pu réconforter quelqu'un pour la mort d'un proche c'est quand Dumbledore est mort et qu'Harry qui ne voulait pas l'accepter.

-Mais... et toi? Comment vont-ils?

Je sais qu'Angelina en pince pour Fred et je ne veut pas lui annoncer une nouvelle qui l'accablerai ecore plus, mais heuresement que Fred et George se trouvait à l'intérieur lors du drame.

-Ils vont tous bien. Je suis désolé Angelina... pour ta mère...

-Merci, je suis une Griffondor je n'ai peur de rien. Dit-elle avec bravoure et un petit sourire triste apparaît sur son visage. Je crois que je vais aller la voir.

Elle me désigne sa soeur et je la serre une dernière fois dans mes bras avant qu'elle n'aille la rejoindre.

Je me dirige vers quelques personnes assisent sur le sofa avec des bandages autour des bras, de la tête ou des épaules.

-Ginny! Tu es là!

Fred se dirige vers moi à grande engembées et me met un plat contenant des verres jus de citrouilles dans les mains

-Je vais voir Angelina!

Il à l'air de bonne humeur malgrès ce qui se passe et semble ignorer pour la mère d'Angelina.

-Attend Fred! Il faut que tu seche que la mère d'Angelina est... est... enfin tu vois...

Le sourire de mon frère s'efface aussitôt et il regarde Angelina qui tient sa petite soeur dans les bras. Pourtant il se dirige vers elles pret à les consoler.

Mon regard se dirige vers les jus de citrouilles que je tiens dans la main, ils n'ont pas leur couleur orange habituel. George arrive et passe à côté de moi avec un autre plateau.

- Tonks à mis une potion revigorante dedans.

Je le regarde suspicieuse, je suis pas très sur de ce qu'il vient de me dire mais une bonne farce redonnerai peut-être le sourire à certains. Je me dirige vers les blessés et leur tends à chacun un verre. Après un gorgée rien ne se passe, Fred et George n'ont rien mis dedans.

Je me retourne vers Angelina qui pleure maintenat dans les bras de Fred, sa petite soeur lève les yeux sur moi et formule avec ses lèvres: Menteuse. Je me sens mal, j'ai envie de vomir. Maman arrive et me tend ses bras. Je m'y blottie et me mets enfin à pleurer, surement à cause du poids de ce combat, de ces morts, de ces combattants.

...

Je me réveille en sursaut et regarde autour de moi, je suis sur un lit et à côté de moi dort enfin paisiblement Harry, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un sommeil calme.

Je repense à mon rêve, si on peut le qualifier de rêve. Ce qui s'était passé ce jour là était complétement éloigné de ça. Je n'ai pas garder mon calme, je n'ai pas été détesté par Mireille, tout simplement parce que ce jour là, ce que j'ai vécu, ce qu'ont a vécu était pire que ça. J'ai rêver de ce qui m'arrangeait, de ce que j'aurai voulqu'il se soit passer ce jour là.

Harry bouge et ouvre les yeux, il me regarde et je souris. Moi Ginny Weasley, il m'a choisit, celui que j'aime, que j'ai toujours aimé. Il se redresse et m'embrasse doucement.

-Un cauchemar?

-Non, un rêve.

Je lui souris et lui dépose un petit baiser.

Peut-être qu'un jour, oui, peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai affronter la vérité, je pourrai affronter ma lacheté de ce jour.

**...**

**Voilà mon OS finit et peut être qu'un jour, j'écrirai la vérité sur ce jour qui semble spécial pour Ginny. L'horreur qu'elle à vécu ce jour là ne peut être pire que le jour de la mort de Voldemort mais horrible quand même.**

**Toutes le reviews sont les bienvenues!**


End file.
